P R O M I S E
by iluminnascent
Summary: Kau ingat dengan jelas kalau cuaca hari ini sama dengan cuaca satu tahun lalu dimana langit begitu mendung dan hujan salju yang tidak henti-hentinya turun sepanjang hari. Fic for S.N.S Event: Hanasu of Chocolato/Dark Chocolate/ Read and review please...


**Diclaimer:** Naruto and all character in this fanfiction not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the plot. Hell yeah!

**Warning(s):** Second person POV, Boy X Boy, AU, OOC, typo, chara death, a bit angsty.

**If you don't like, don't read it! 'kay?**

* * *

**P R O M I S E**

A Naruto Fanfiction for **[S.N.S Event] Hanasu of Chocolato**

Theme: **Dark Chocolate**

* * *

**14 Februari 2012**

Kau berdiri dalam diam sambil menatap sebuah nisan dihadapanmu. Tidak kau pedulikan butiran-butiran salju putih yang kini menutupi tubuhmu. Kau juga tidak berniat menaungi tubuhmu dengan payung atau yang semacamnya. Tidak kau pedulikan pakaianmu yang basah terkena salju yang mencair. Rambut pirangmu yang biasanya terlihat acak-acakan pun kini terjuntai begitu saja karena basah. Seolah-olah penampilanmu sekarang mencerminkan apa yang kau rasakan.

Sambil menghela nafas pelan, kau melangkahkan kakimu ke depan nisan yang juga tertutupi salju tebal. Tangan tan-mu mengelus pelan batu berwarna hitam yang kokoh berdiri di hadapanmu sementara tanganmu yang satu lagi menggenggam erat seikat bunga lili putih.

Kau menatap sendu ke arah nisan di mana orang yang paling kau sayangi, orang yang paling kau cintai kini tengah terbaring tenang. Kau ingat dengan jelas kalau cuaca hari ini sama dengan cuaca satu tahun lalu di mana langit begitu mendung dan hujan salju yang tidak henti-hentinya turun sepanjang hari. Ya, hari itu. Hari di mana kau kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu.

**.**

**.**

**Satu tahun yang lalu...**

**10 Februari 2011**

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu yang terbentang dihadapanmu. Sesekali kau mengeratkan mantel cokelat muda yang kau pakai. Udara sore ini memang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Walau begitu, tidak mencegahmu untuk ke luar dari apartemen kecil milikmu. Kedua mata safirmu mengamati keadaan sekitarmu. Orang-orang terlihat berlalu lalang di jalanan yang sama denganmu. Beberapa di antaranya terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan teman seperjalanan mereka. Kau sempat mendengar kilasan-kilasan percakapan dari orang-orang yang kau lewati.

Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti membicarakan kehidupan sehari-hari yang mereka jalani. Gosip mengenai tetangga yang berselingkuh, pekerjaan yang menumpuk, serta pasangan yang beberapa hari terakhir sulit dimengerti menjadi pembicaraan umum diantara mereka. Kau yang sama sekali tidak peduli kehidupan orang-orang itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Tidak seharusnya mereka membeberkan kehidupan mereka di tempat umum seperti ini. Begitu pikirmu

Kau menghentikan langkah kakimu di depan sebuah _coffee shop_ yang berada tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan yang tadi kau kunjungi. Kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mengingat kau ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang di tempat ini.

Suara gemerincing bel menyapa pendengaranmu saat kau membuka pintu kaca tempat itu. Aroma kopi yang berasal dari mesin menggiling biji kopi pun langsung tercium olehmu. Saat melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam, seorang pelayan menyambutmu. Menanyakan kau ingin memesan meja untuk berapa orang.

"Dua orang," jawabmu kepada pelayan berambut merah bata tersebut. Dengan segera ia membawamu ke arah sebuah meja persegi yang berada di dekat jendela kaca tempat itu. Kau segera menyamankan dirimu di kursi kayu tersebut setelah sebelumnya sempat memesan secangkir _cappuccino_ dan _toast_ kepada pelayan itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan dan juga orang yang ingin kau temui, kau mengamati suasana yang terlihat di luar _coffee shop_ tersebut. Kedua iris mata safir-mu mengamati keramaian di jalan raya. Banyak orang-orang yang berjalan di pedestrian di luar sana. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sekarang kau tengah mengamati mereka. Ya, tidak akan ada mengingat mereka selalu sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka. Lagi pula di kota besar seperti New York, orang-orang tidak akan terlalu ambil pusing dengan semua itu.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan."

Kau tersenyum tipis kepada pelayan yang menyajikan pesananmu. Saat pelayan itu menanyakan apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu lagi, kau menggeleng pelan. Kau berkata kau akan memanggilnya lagi kalau ingin memesan sesuatu.

Kau menyeruput _cappuccino_ pesananmu setelah sebelumnya terlebih dahulu kau menghirup aroma kopi yang menguar. Di saat-saat seperti ini, kau sangat menikmati kegiatanmu; bersantai dengan secangkir kopi dan penganannya. Kau meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi tersebut karena mendengar ponselmu berbunyi. Segera saja kau merogoh saku celana bagian kanan dan mengeluarkan benda mungil berwarna kuning cerah itu. Yang menurut teman-temanmu, warna ponselmu terlalu mencolok.

"Halo," sapamu kepada orang yang meneleponmu. "Kau di mana?"

Kau mendengar suara diseberang telepon mengatakan kalau ia berada di luar _coffee shop_.

"Aku sudah di dalam," jawabmu ketika orang itu menanyakan kau berada dimana.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat yang tidak sampai dua menit, kau pun memutuskan menutup sambungan telepon dan kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselmu ke dalam saku celana. Kedua mata safir-mu melirik ke arah pintu masuk di mana kau menantikan orang yang seharusnya berjanji untuk bertemu denganmu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Kau melihat seorang pria paruh baya muncul ketika pintu kaca itu terbuka. Saat melihat ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencarimu, kau segera melambaikan tangan dari tempatmu. Segera saja ia berjalan ke meja tempatmu duduk; menghiraukan seorang pelayan wanita bercepol yang menyapanya.

"Kau terlambat," katamu kepadanya ketika ia baru saja mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapanmu. Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu ketika ia hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' pelan. Kau sudah lama tahu sikapnya yang irit bicara itu sehingga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya lagi. Beda sekali ketika awal-awal kalian mengenal dua tahun lalu. Kau selalu memprotes sikap irit bicaranya yang terkadang menyebalkan bagimu.

Ia yang tidak mempedulikan sikapmu segera memesan secangkir _black coffee_ dan sepiring biskuit ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri kalian. Selama percakapan singkat kedua orang itu, kau memperhatikan pria di hadapanmu. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat selalu berpenampilan rapi dimatamu.

Kemeja putih bergaris-garis yang dipakainya dipadankan dengan dengan jaket semi formal berwarna hitam. Celana katun gelapnya tampak sesuai dengan sepatu pantofel yang dipakainya. Belum lagi parasnya yang tampan membuat kau yakin kalau para kaum hawa tidak akan berkedip ketika ia lewat. Iris matanya yang sekelam malam menyorot tajam membuat siapapun pasti merasa diintimidasi ketika ia menatapmu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Naruto?"

Kau tersadar dari kegiatanmu mengamatinya. Segera saja kau melemparkan sebuah senyuman ketika sepasang mata itu menatap heran ke arahmu. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama ketika bertanya. _Stoic_. Ciri khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sedang melihat apa-apa," bohongmu. Kau melihat ia mendengus pelan sembari menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari tangan. Harus kau akui, kau suka melihat ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"...Jadi," katamu membuka percakapan, "ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu?" ia berbalik bertanya. Sekali lagi menghiraukan pelayan yang datang sambil membawakan pesanannya.

"Hmm... mengingat kalau biasanya akulah yang meminta bertemu, jadi bolehkan aku tahu apa alasannya? Bukankah kemarin kau baru saja menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang sibuk dengan urusan entah-apa-itu."

Ia mendengus pelan mendengar perkataanmu. Sambil menyeruput kembali minumanmu, kau melihat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat ini. Walau sekilas, kau bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti sedang banyak pikiran.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu padanya. Kau tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya; berharap kalau setidaknya ia mau bercerita.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya terjadi sedikit masalah di kantor."

"Masalah? Memangnya apa masalahnya sehingga membuatmu terlihat banyak pikiran seperti ini? Kalau mau kau bisa bercerita. Walau tidak bisa membantu, tidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik," kau tersenyum ke arahnya. Kau tahu apapun yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tertekan pastilah bukan masalah yang kecil.

Kau mendengar ia menghela nafas kemudian menyeruput minumannya. "Ada masalah teknis di perusahaan di Jepang. Berhubung _Aniki_ sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, ia memintaku untuk pergi ke sana. Mungkin kira-kira satu minggu lebih karena aku tidak tahu seberapa besar masalahnya."

Kau tersentak saat mendengar perkataannya. Satu minggu? Itu berarti kalian tidak akan bisa melewatkan Valentine bersama tahun ini. Padahal kau begitu menantikan hari itu. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir kau merencanakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Hanya berdua.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padamu.

Selama sepersekian menit kau hanya menatap kosong kearahnya sebelum akhirnya kau tersenyum lima jari. Kau berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang kau rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, kau tidak bisa bersikap egois. Kau tidak bisa melarangnya untuk pergi karena kau tahu kelangsungan perusahaan yang dikelolanya tergantung padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katamu. "Kalau kau memang sibuk, pergilah. Lagi pula cuma satu minggu, kan?"

"Hn."

"Tapi selama di Jepang, kau tidak boleh selingkuh ya? Kau juga harus membelikanku oleh-oleh yang banyak. Ini pengganti rencana yang sudah kita buat bersama untuk Valentine nanti."

Walau Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataanmu, kau tahu kalau ia mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Kembali, seulas senyum lembut kau berikan padanya yang ia balas dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti atmosfer sekitar kalian. Bukannya tidak ada bahan pembicaraan yang ingin kau katakan. Hanya saja kali ini kau sedang tidak bersemangat untuk berbicara mengingat kalau Sasuke tidak akan berada di sisimu selama satu minggu ke depan. Betapa kau mengutuki urusan pekerjaan Sasuke.

...

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanyamu padanya saat kalian sudah sampai di depan apartemen tempat tinggalmu. Setelah berbincang singkat di _coffee shop_ tadi, kau memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Kau ingat kalau ada tugas kuliah yang belum kau selesaikan.

"Besok jam sepuluh pagi."

Gerakan tanganmu yang sedang membuka pintu apartemen milikmu otomatis terhenti. Mendadak seperti ini? Kau membalikkan tubuhmu sehingga kini kau bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pria berambut _raven_ dihadapanmu. Sekarang kau benar-benar sedih. Padahal sudah seminggu lebih kau tidak bertemu dengannya karena kesibukan kalian masing-masing. Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan kalau ia akan berangkat besok pagi.

Kau ingin memberitahunya seberapa besar kerinduanmu terhadapnya. Seberapa tidak nyamannya saat kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _General Manager_ di perusahaan keluarganya pastilah membuatnya sangat sibuk. Tapi tetap saja setidaknya ia harus meluangkan sedikit waktu akhir pekannya untukmu.

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dagumu dan membuatmu segera mendongak sehingga kau bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang iris mata sekelam malam menatap lurus padamu. Dengan segera kau memalingkan wajahmu ke samping kanan; berharap ia tidak bisa melihat wajah kecewamu.

"Tatap aku, Naruto," bisiknya tepat di depan wajahmu.

Perlahan, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu sehingga kini kau kembali menatap wajah tampannya. Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, ia membungkam bibirmu dengan bibir miliknya. Kau tidak berontak karena kau sadar betapa kau merindukan sentuhannya di setiap inchi tubuhmu. Kau menutup kedua kelopak matamu segera setelah ia memperdalam ciumannya.

Kau yang tidak mempedulikan di mana kalian berada saat ini, segera mengalungkan kedua tanganmu di leher pucatnya sementara ia mengalungkan satu tangannya di pinggangmu dan satu tangannya lagi menekan lembut kepalamu. Saat ini menjilat bagian bawah bibirmu, kau segera membuka mulutmu; mempersilahkannya untuk menjelajahi setiap jengkal apa pun yang berada di dalam sana.

Kau tidak ingat berapa lama kalian memagut satu sama lain sampai akhirnya kau merasakan paru-parumu berteriak. Kau mendorong pelan bahu kekar pria dihadapanmu; menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan pagutan kalian. Mengerti dengan keinginanmu, kau merasakan pelukan di pinggangmu mengendur dan ia yang menarik dirinya menjauh darimu.

Kedua mata safir milikmu menatap kepadanya. "Menginaplah malam ini," bisikmu padanya.

Kau melihat raut heran di wajah tampannya. Namun keheranan itu segera berganti ketika ia tersenyum tipis kepadamu dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahmu. Sekadar untuk kembali menawanmu dalam ciuman.

...

**11 Februari 2011**

Kau tersenyum tipis saat membuka mata dan menemukan sosoknya masih tertidur pulas di sampingmu. Kau segera membangunkannya begitu melirik jam dinding di kamarmu dan mendapati kalau jam tersebut kini menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"'Suke ayo bangun," katamu.

Kau melihat ia mengerang pelan dan sedikit menggeliat. Kau tahu kalau pria di hadapanmu ini sama sekali tidak suka bangun pagi. Mendecak pelan, kau menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga pemandangan yang tersaji sekarang membuat wajahmu sedikit memerah. Pasalnya Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau harus bangun sekarang juga atau kau akan terlambat!" bentakmu.

"Ck! Kau berisik sekali, _Usuratonkachi_,"

Kau yang saat ini enggan berdebat dengannya segera turun dari tempat tidur sambil memunguti pakaian kalian yang berserakan di lantai kamarmu. Setelah meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu di mesin cuci dan mengambil dua setel pakaian yang bersih dari dalam lemari, kau melangkahkan kakimu ke arah dapur; bersiap untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, kau sudah selesai berkutat di dapur. Dalam diam kau menunggu Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamarmu. Entah mengapa saat mengingat kalau sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat ke Jepang jauh dalam hatimu kau merasa cemas. Padahal perjalanan kali ini hanya seminggu tidak seperti sebelumnya yang bahkan mencapai dua sampai tiga minggu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kau sedikit tersentak saat merasakan dua buah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangmu. Kau melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kananmu. Kau mencoba untuk tidak mendesah atau mengerang ketika ia bermain-main di permukaan kulitmu.

"Ti-Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu kalau kau tidak berbakat untuk berbohong di depanku, Naruto."

Kau menghela nafas. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Kau memang tidak pernah berhasil berbohong di hadapannya. "Aku hanya sedikit cemas," katamu pada akhirnya. "Entah mengapa aku memiliki perasaan buruk tentang kepergianmu kali ini. Kau mungkin menganggapku terlalu paranoid atau apa. Tapi kumohon padamu, Sasuke. Berjanjilah untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam atau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Walau tidak bisa melihat wajah pria berambut _raven_ itu, kau bisa merasakan kalau saat ini ia sedang tersenyum di bahumu. "Kau terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya, Naruto. Aku ke Jepang hanya untuk urusan bisnis. Bukan untuk pergi berperang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus cepat pulang kalau urusanmu sudah selesai," desakmu lagi. Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap paranoid-mu ini.

Cukup lama kalian terdiam satu sama lain sampai akhirnya kau mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangmu dan memutar tubuhmu sehingga sekarang kalian saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji akan pulang begitu urusanku sudah selesai. Apakah kau puas, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kau mengangguk senang.

...

**14 Februari 2011**

"Oke. Cukup sekian pertemuan kali ini. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Kau menatap bosan ke arah Kakashi Hatake. Dosen yang mengajar di salah satu mata kuliahmu. Melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganmu, kau pun memutuskan untuk membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan menulismu yang sejak tadi berserakan di atas meja. Hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah lagi sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat kau ingin ingin memasukkan semua perlengkapanmu ke dalam tas, kau merasakan seseorang menepuk bahu kananmu. Segera saja kau menoleh dan mendapati Inuzuka Kiba, teman satu kelasmu tersenyum kepadamu.

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di bawah matanya itu kepadamu.

Kau menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada acara. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku, Shino dan Lee berencana menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Kau tahulah, kami ini tidak punya pasangan di hari Valentine seperti sekarang. Jadi kami merencanakan untuk pergi karaoke. Kau mau ikut?"

Kau tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat. Memang benar kalau hari ini kau tidak punya acara apa-apa mengingat kalau Sasuke masih berada di Jepang dan baru akan kembali kira-kira tiga hari ini. Kau juga sedang tidak ada janji untuk bertemu dengan siapa-siapa.

"Oke. Aku ikut," katamu kepada pemuda pecinta anjing dihadapanmu. "Jam berapa?"

Kau melihat Kiba melirik sekilas jam tangannya. "Sekarang. Kurasa yang lainnya sudah menunggu di sana. Lagipula setelah ini tidak ada kuliah lagi, kan?"

Kau mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah memasukkan semua barang-barangmu ke dalam tas, kau berjalan bersama Kiba; meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah kosong sejak tadi. Mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang tidak jadi masalah, begitu pikirmu. Lagipula daripada menghabiskan waktu sendirian di tempat tinggalmu, lebih baik bersenang-senang bersama Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Kau berjalan bersisian dengan Kiba menyusuri koridor yang lenggang. Lewat mata safirmu kau menatap ke arah luar bangunan kampus. Terlihat awan mendung menggantung di langit; siap menumpahkan butiran-butiran salju kalau waktunya tiba.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Aku tidak ingin kedinginan di jalan," kata Kiba padamu. Kau menggangguk menyetujui perkataannya dan segera berjalan ke arah pelataran parkir di mana Kiba memarkirkan motor miliknya.

...

"_Come on_, Naruto! Semangatlah, kawan! Tunjukkan masa mudamu!"

Kau hanya tertawa hambar ketika mendengar perkataan temanmu, Rock Lee. Seperti biasa, pemuda penyuka warna hijau tersebut selalu mengumbar kata-kata tentang semangat masa muda. Kau tidak heran melihat si alis tebal tersebut yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah padahal boleh dikatakan kalian bukanlah anak sekolah menengah lagi. Yah, selama Lee masih mengidolakan seseorang bernama Maito Gai sepertinya kelakuan pemuda itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum geli memikirkan hal itu.

Kau menyandarkan tubuhmu pada sandaran sofa empuk di salah satu tempat karaoke terkenal di wilayah _Fifth Evenue_. Sesekali kau tersenyum melihat Kiba dan Lee yang sekarang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari salah satu band terkenal. Tingkah mereka yang konyol selalu menjadi hiburan untukmu di saat di mana kau sedang merasa kesepian.

"Memikirkan si Uchiha itu?"

Kau menolehkan kepalamu saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama orang yang selama setahun belakangan ini menjadi pacarmu.

"Tidak juga," kau menjawab pertanyaan Shino yang sejak tadi memasang wajah bosan. Sambil meraih segelas jus jeruk yang tersaji di depanmu kau kembali mengedarkan pandanganmu ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Melihat kalau ada yang membuatmu tertarik. Tapi sejauh mata memandang ke arah ruangan berukuran setengah kamar tidurmu itu, kau tidak melihat ada yang menarik sama sekali.

Kembali kau melirik ke arah Shino. Sama sepertimu, ia juga terlihat tidak tertarik untuk bernyanyi bersama dua orang yang bersenang-senang itu. Kau tahu pada dasarnya Shino adalah orang yang tidak suka keramaian. Ia lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan serangga-serangga peliharaannya daripada terkurung di tempat seperti ini. Kau bisa menduga karena Kiba-lah yang memaksa Shino sehingga pemuda berkacamata ini mau datang ke sini.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria Uchiha itu, Naruto?" tanya Shino kepadamu. "Kudengar dari Kiba kalau sekarang ini ia sedang berada di luar negeri. Apa kau tidak kesepian di hari seperti ini?"

Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang duduk disampingmu. Bohong kalau kau mengatakan tidak kesepian di hari seperti ini. Saat ini kau sangat kesepian padahal Sasuke baru pergi sekitar tiga hari. Itu berarti tinggal empat hari lagi baru ia akan kembali. Kau tidak pernah merasa begitu tersiksa seperti ini. Ingin sekali kau menyusul dan bertemu dengannya. Tapi mengingat kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliah, kau urung berbuat seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya meliburkan diri kalau tidak ingin pihak Universitas mencabut beasiswa yang kau punya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," katamu kepada ketiga orang di ruangan tersebut. Kiba dan Rock Lee langsung menghentikan kegiatan bernyanyi mereka saat mendengar perkataanmu. Keduanya menatap heran kepadamu.

"Ini sudah sore, teman-teman. Aku harus menyelesaikan makalahku untuk besok."

Walau merasa sedikit tidak enak karena pulang lebih dulu, kau memaksakan tubuhmu untuk bergerak meninggalkan ruang karaoke itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan salam kepada ketiga temanmu. Lagi-lagi kau tidak mengerti mengapa cemas tiba-tiba saja kau rasakan kembali. Perasaan cemas yang juga sempat kau rasakan ketika Sasuke akan pergi ke Jepang.

Kau menggeleng pelan; berusaha mengenyahkan jauh-jauh pikiran negatifmu. Sambil mengeratkan mantel biru muda yang kau pakai, kau menyusuri jalan setapak sepanjang _Fifth Evenue_. Sesekali kau melirik ke sekitarmu dan menemukan kalau di beberapa tempat seperti kafe dan pusat perbelanjaan dihiasi dengan pernak-pernik serba pink. Kau sadar kalau sekarang ini adala hari kasih sayang jadi wajar saja sekarang sangat mudah dijumpai hal seperti itu.

Kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Dalam diam kau memikirkan kembali mengapa kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu Uchiha bersaudara yang cukup terkenal di kota seperti New York. Kau mendengus geli ketika mengingat awal perjumpaan kalian. Saat itu, kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu kau tidak sengaja menumpahkan segelas jus jeruk ke jas mahal yang ia kenakan. Kalian sempat beradu mulut di dalam kafe di wilayah _Fourth Evenue_ sampai akhirnya kau mau-walau dengan berat hati-mengganti biaya binatu pakaiannya.

Tidak tahu mengapa setelah kejadian itu, kalian malah menjalin pertemanan yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa kau mengerti mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Pasalnya, sifat kalian sungguh bertolak belakang. Ia adalah orang yang pendiam sementara kau adalah orang yang _hyperactive_. Ia adalah orang yang selalu tampak mementingkan penampilan sedangkan kau adalah orang yang terkadang seenaknya. Sifat kalian yang bertolak belakang itulah yang membuatmu sering berpikir kalau kalian tidak mungkin bisa bersama.

Tapi kau salah. Kurang lebih satu tahun setelah kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain tiba-tiba saja ia mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan 'suka' padamu. Walau ia tidak secara langsung mengatakan satu kata itu, tapi dari tindakannya yang mengajakmu makan malam di restoran yang mewah dan kemudian berkata kalau ia ingin hubungan pertemanan ini berakhir karena ia menganggapmu bukan sebagai seorang teman lagi.

Kau yang awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan segera tahu apa maksudnya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menciummu tepat di depan semua pengunjung di restoran tersebut dan mengatakan kalau seorang teman tidak akan berbuat seperti ini. Kau yang saat itu memang sudah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas perbuatannya.

Bulan Maret nanti adalah tepat satu tahun kalian menjalin hubungan ini. Kau tidak pernah menyangka kalau waktu berlalu secepat ini padahal kau merasa baru kemarin semuanya terjadi. Selama satu tahun ini juga banyak yang terjadi di antara kalian. Bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele kemudian segera berbaikan beberapa jam kemudian sudah menjadi hal yang biasa terjadi di dalam hubungan kalian. Selama setahun ini pula kalian bisa menjalin hubungan kalian agar tetap berjalan dengan baik di tengah jadwal kegiatan kalian masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba saja kau menghentikan langkah kakimu ketika melihat sebuah toko kue yang berada tidak jauh dari persimpangan jalan. Tanpa sadar kau melangkahkan kakimu ke tempat itu. Dari luar etalase toko, kau melihat berbagai macam cokelat yang dipajang di rak kaca itu. Memang, merayakan Valentine dengan memberi cokelat kepada Sasuke adalah hal yang terakhir akan kau lakukan saat mengingat kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis. Tapi saat melihat tulisan pada sebuah kotak cokelat, kau memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil padanya.

...

Kau bersenandung kecil sambil menenteng bungkusan berwarna merah di tangan kananmu. Walau kau tahu kalau Sasuke baru kembali tiga sampai empat hari lagi, tidak menjadi halangan bagimu untuk membeli hadiah Valentine hari ini. Toh hadiah yang kau beli bisa bertahan seminggu lebih kalau disimpan di lemari pendingin.

Ingin segera menyimpan hadiahmu, kau sedikit terburu-buru membuka kunci apartemenmu. Setelah mengganti alas kaki, kau berjalan ke arah ruang tamu tempat tinggalmu dan kemudian menghidupkan televisi. Saat ingin pergi ke dapur, langkahmu tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika telingamu menangkap serentetan kata-kata yang saat ini diucapkan oleh seorang penyiar berita di salah satu _channel_ yang sedang kau tonton tadi.

"_...sebuah pesawat penerbangan Jepang-New York meledak saat akan lepas landas. Diperkirakan tidak ada satu pun penumpang atau awak pesawat yang selamat dari kecelakaan ini. Penyebab kejadian meledaknya pesawat saat ini masih diselidiki oleh pihak kepolisian Jepang..."_

Kedua mata safir-mu menatap tidak percaya ke arah sebuah puing-puing pesawat yang saat ini masih terbakar dari layar televisi lebar di ruang tamu rumahmu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanmu tidak enak.

"_...menurut data yang kami peroleh dari pihak Bandara Narita, ada sekitar empat ratus penumpang yang berada di dalam pesawat naas tersebut. Seratus sembilan puluh tiga di antaranya merupakan orang-orang dari Eropa, dua ratus tujuh adalah warga Amerika dan sisanya adalah orang Jepang yang diduga ingin berlibur ke New York..."_

Entah apa yang mendorongmu, kau tetap berdiri di depan layar televisi sambil mengikuti nama-nama penumpang yang menjadi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Kau bisa merasakan debaran jantungmu semakin kencang ketika saat ini nama-nama korban yang merupakan warga New York tengah ditampilkan.

'_Aaron Smith,'_

'_Nicholas Gray,'_

'_Uchiha Sasuke,'_

Kau seolah-olah tidak ingat bagaimana cara bernafas ketika matamu menangkap sebuah nama yang begitu kau kenal. Uchiha Sasuke. Nama orang yang selalu kau sebut dengan nada-nada yang kau tahu.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Bungkusan berwarna merah yang sejak tadi kau genggam meluncur mulus dari tanganmu. Perlahan bungkusan itu jatuh dan menghantam lantai yang beralaskan karpet cokelat tua. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda terlihat menyembul dari bungkusan tersebut. Sebuah kotak yang berisi _dark chocolate_ yang tadi kau beli di toko roti itu. Sebuah hadiah yang akan kau berikan kepada orang yang begitu kau cintai karena kau tahu kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai cokelat biasa sehingga kau memutuskan untuk memberinya _dark chocolate_.

Kau masih terpaku kepada seorang penyiar berita yang masih menyajikan berita mengenai kecelakaan pesawat itu. Kau masih tidak bisa menerima saat melihat namanya yang tadi sempat tertera di layar televisi. Otakmu seolah-olah menolak apa yang terjadi sehingga kau hanya diam tidak bergerak sampai akhirnya suara dering dari ponselmu memecah apa yang sejak tadi kau pikirkan.

"..."

"Naruto, ini aku Itachi. Apa kau sudah mendengar berita-"

"Itu bohong kan, Itachi-_nii?_" kau cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Uchiha Itachi. Kakak laki-laki dari kekasihmu. "Sa-Sasuke tidak mungkin berada di pesawat itu kan? Tadi pagi ia meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau... kalau akan pulang tiga hari lagi."

Kau tidak mendengar tanggapan dari Itachi untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya kau mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon. Detik berikutnya kau merasakan kakimu mendadak lemas sehingga membuatmu terduduk di atas lantai. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi barusan bukanlah apa yang ingin kau dengar.

Tidak... tidak mungkin...

Kau terus mengulang-ulang kata-kata yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kau masih tidak percaya saat Itachi mengatakan kalau Sasuke memang menjadi penumpang pesawat yang meledak itu. Itachi juga mengatakan kalau Sasuke memang sengaja berbohong kalau akan kembali sekitar tiga hari lagi. Ia bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan di hari kasih sayang ini mengingat kau begitu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Dari Itachi juga kau mendengar kalau Sasuke sengaja menyelesaikan segera pekerjaannya di Jepang hanya untuk bertemu denganmu.

Mengingat semua itu membuatmu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kau terisak begitu keras dengan tubuh yang tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Kau masih tidak percaya kalau saat ini sosok yang begitu kau cintai, begitu kau sayangi tidak lagi berada disisimu untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu kalau kau akan ditinggalkan dengan cara seperti ini. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang kesisimu kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Pembohong... kenapa kau berbohong padaku, _Teme!_" bentakmu.

Kau terus membentak dan mengumpat tiada henti selama beberapa jam selanjutnya sambil terus menangis. Kau mengumpat kepadanya yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk pulang ke sisimu. Kau mengutuki takdir yang membuatnya harus pergi dari sisimu. Mengutuki Tuhan yang mengambil nyawa orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupmu.

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu. Sama seperti setahun yang lalu, di hari seperti ini kau akan berdiri di depan nisannya yang masih berdiri kokoh. Kau masih ingat jelas kejadian yang kau lalui ketika hari pemakaman Sasuke satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, kau yang masih tidak bisa menerima kepergiannya hanya diam ketika perlahan-lahan peti mati berwarna hitam itu ditimbun dengan tanah yang masih basah.

Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata birumu. Tidak ada isak tangis yang kau keluarkan. Seolah-olah air matamu sudah mengering. Kau masih ingat bagaimana teman-temanmu berusaha menghiburmu namun pada akhirnya kau abaikan begitu saja. Kau sama sekali tidak memerlukan penghiburan dari mereka. Yang kau butuhkan hanya satu. Ya, hanya Sasuke yang kau butuhkan. Begitu pikirmu saat itu.

Kau juga masih ingat bagaimana kata-kata Itachi yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke pasti akan sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Barulah ketika semua orang yang hadir di pemakaman Sasuke telah pergi, akhirnya kau pun menumpahkan apa yang sejak tadi kau tahan. Dalam diam kau menangis seorang diri. Menangis dengan kepala yang tertunduk dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuhmu yang bergetar. Kau sadar, kalau seberapa banyak pun air mata yang keluar, Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan pernah kembali. Tapi setidaknya, untuk kali ini kau membiarkan dirimu untuk mengantar kepergiannya.

...

Kau menghela nafas dalam-dalam ketika mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kau begitu terpuruk dalam kesedihan karena ditinggalkan olehnya. Selama satu tahun belakangan ini pula kau menjalani hari-hari yang sulit tanpa kehadirannya di sisimu. Setahun sudah berlalu tapi kau masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan kalian berdua.

Kau sadar bahwa sekuat apa pun kau berusaha untuk melupakan kenangan kalian, kau tidak akan bisa. Sekeras apa pun kau berusaha untuk mengenyahkan Sasuke dari hatimu, semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Ia akan tetap berada di hatimu karena kau begitu mencintainya. Satu tahun yang telah berlalu membuatmu mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak akan suka kalau melihat kondisimu yang terpuruk karena kepergianmu.

"Sasuke..." bisikmu sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa tumpukan salju yang menutupi nisannya. Dalam diam, kau hanya memandang nisan berwarna hitam di mana nama orang yang begitu kau sayangi terpatri dalam ukiran huruf yang rumit. Dadamu sesak ketika menatap sebuah deretan angka yang menunjukkan tanggal kematiannya. Walau begitu, kau berusaha keras menahan laju air mata yang hendak keluar.

Kau tidak akan menangis lagi sekarang. Sudah cukup air mata yang kau keluarkan di hari itu. Kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak akan menangis ketika datang ke tempat pemakaman ini. Kau tidak ingin Sasuke melihat kalau kau bersedih lagi.

Setelah meletakkan seikat lili putih yang sengaja kau beli sebelum ke tempat ini, kau kembali menegakkan tubuhmu. Setelah keterdiaman yang cukup lama, kau mendongakkan kepalamu yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Bedanya dengan satu tahun yang lalu, tidak ada sedikit pun berkas air mata di wajahmu. Yang ada hanyalah senyuman lebar yang terlihat begitu tulus.

"Aku berjanji padamu, 'Suke," katamu. "Aku berjanji kalau aku akan hidup dengan baik. Aku tidak akan pernah bersedih lagi karena kau meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku berjanji, Sasuke..."

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Fic aneh nun gaje yang saya buat secara kilat karena baru ingat dengan deadline event Valentine ini. *pundungdipojokan* Tolong jangan ada yang protes kenapa Sasuke harus mati. Saya sedang dalam masa emo berat XP

Maaf sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan kalau fic ini tidak berkenan bagi readers semua. Ga tahu harus membuat fic Valentine seperti apa ==a Maaf juga kalau alurnya terkesan cepat.

Well, mind to review this fic? And thank you for reading^^

Happy belated Valentine,

Sou.


End file.
